Towing trailers are designed to secure and haul cargo. Trailers may be arranged to haul specific types of cargo such as boats, automobiles, consumer products, and the like. Many such cargo items are large, heavy and difficult to move or maneuver onto the bed or frame of a towing trailer. To assist in moving or maneuvering the cargo onto a towing trailer, such trailers are often equipped with a winch. The winch assembly may commonly be attached to the tongue of the trailer. The winch may be connected to a cargo item by, for example, a strap, cable, rope, chain or the like for pulling the cargo item onto the trailer.
The winch assembly typically uses a handle to rotate a drum to wind the strap or cable around the drum and thus pull the cargo item towards the winch. The winch assembly may also be used to unload a heavy item by rotating the drum in the opposite direction to unwind a strap or chain to allow the cargo item to be slid off the trailer.